


Surprise

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: Felicity returns to the Queen Mansion after spending a weekend in Costa City. She wants to surprise Oliver but in the end, she gets the surprise.





	Surprise

Felicity parks her car, or the one that had taken her boss before finally deciding to take some time alone for her, in front of the Queen Mansion after a few hours of travel. She was not tired, but after remaining seated during her return trip, it was understandable that she should abandon the jet sport as fast as she could while taking the  _souvenirs_  she brought to her friends.

It had not been his idea to take vacations at this time of year. Everyone believed, especially Oliver, who deserved a few after what had happened on his last mission. She admits that at first she felt displaced and weak because she was the only one that was proposed to her and she could not avoid setting up a scene, then, when the euphoria was low, sge accept the suggestion willingly. After all, she needed it, or her nerves would not resist too much.

It had not lasted long, two days were enough to lower the nerves to the fact of being  _almost_  kidnapped by the villain on duty who hit Starling City.

Costa City gave her the peace she needed and he relaxed by getting away from everything that put her life at risk, day after day. It was not that she hated Team Arrow, she loved being part of something that ensured the well-being of her city, but it was not wrong to take time for herself, right? After all, Lyla said there was nothing wrong with being selfish from time to time and thinking of oneself.

Therefore, the blonde, after having decided days, packed her bags and left for a vacation getaway. Not without before warning Oliver and the others.

"It was fun," She mutters as she walked through the halls of his boss's mansion.

In her left arm she was swinging to the sound of her footsteps a small purple cardboard bag in which was a gift for Oliver, it was simple and small but she was sure that her partner was going to like it. He always liked the gifts that came from her, however simple they were. In addition, I wanted to thank him for allowing him to leave when more work was on them.

She was glad Oliver thought of his well-being.

Felicity, happy and radiant, perches right in front of the archer's room and enters it, thinking to surprise the man who, for the hours they were -  _8:14 am-_  , would still be sleeping.

But her smile is completely erased from her face and her eyes open like saucers as they turn bright. The violet bag drops to the ground in a light sound and her hands, barely tanned, rise to his mouth to silence any sound she might emit.

There, on the king-size bed, was Oliver, with his back bare and the sheets covering his waist down, moving rhythmically on something.  _About someone._

The lights were off, but the light from the window was enough to make everything clearer.

The sound of the door opening, the bag falling against the floor and the sound of his heels entering were enough to get Oliver's attention that he turned half body to see her. His blue eyes widened at the sight of her and his mouth opened in a small '  _O'._

"Felicity  " Oliver murmur, feeling discovered.

But she did not answer. She was just standing there watching as Oliver was naked in his bed with ...

 _Barry_  .

The body of the meta-human came out of the protection that gave him the arms of Queen and dared to see her eyes.

None dared to say anything. What else could they add? It was more than obvious what they had been doing before she arrived and interrupted them.

The woman in the room was removing her hands from her mouth. She had ...  _She had ..._

"Felicity, I can explain it," Oliver said, stepping over Barry to lie on his side without stopping to see her.

A big smile, very similar to the Joker, adorned his face flushed.

"I knew it!" She shouted the happy blonde, pointing a finger at them while letting out little giggles.

_She was right._

Oliver snorts in frustration and drops onto the bed, with his head resting on the soft pillow and his clear eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Barry, on the other hand, was red with embarrassment and clung to the blue sheets to cover any traces of skin bitten by his partner. They had thought that Felicity would take two days at least to return, and they had taken advantage of their time alone.

But Felicity had returned before and now she was there, in front of the door of the room and with a big grin on her face.

" You know?"

"I had always known, it is not as if you were very discreet, but always notice that "something" that surrounded them. I'm glad I was wrong and discovered it this way, ""he said, raising an eyebrow, embarrassing Barry more." Oh! But neglect, I'll let you finish. Then see me below I brought gifts for everyone! " She nodded while taking the violet gift bag and left the room closing the door.

The sound of his heels rumble through the corridors until they almost disappear.

Barry closes his eyes and lies down on the bed with his partner.

"She's going to tell them all, right?"

"Yes."

Oliver snorts and, not caring that Felicity was downstairs and could possibly listen to them, he throws himself on Barry, biting his lips to keep going despite his complaints.

They still had half an hour for them before the others arrived to confirm what Felicity had said and they were going to take advantage of it.  It would like Barry or not.


End file.
